Episode 5738 (9 July 2018)
Synopsis Martin is trying to make his breakfast but it is stolen by Jean. Kat steals his coffee, annoying him. When he then goes for a shower, Jean walks in on him. Martin is frustrated by the overcrowded house and tells everyone there needs to be an order in the house. Kat and Mo laugh and steal his towel. Mick talks to Shirley about England getting through to the semi-finals of the World Cup 2018. Rainie bangs on Jack's door, begging for Max to let her in. Halfway shows Mick, Linda, Whitney a video of him apologising for catching a non-criminal and accusing him of paedophilia. Mick tells them that Stuart was abused as a child. Ian is unimpressed by Masood when he brings a tacky old van to the Square to renovate. The pair begin working on cleaning the van but begin to bicker. Rainie goes down the back of The Queen Vic's alleyway and buys drugs; Phil catches her buying drugs and scares the druggie off. Donna witnesses the event and smirks. Rainie confides in Phil about how she cannot have kids and how it is affects her. Stuart tells Halfway about the abuse he received as a child and that it is the reason why he hunts paedophiles. Halfway is upset that Stuart did not confide in him. Rainie is encourages to talk to Max by Phil, but Rainie tells him that its over between them. After they finish cleaning the van, Ian gets in it, but gets locked in accidentally. Robbie tries to get him out but is unsuccessful and walks off. Masood refuses to help Ian out of the van so he tries to get out himself, but is unsuccessful. Phil visits Max and tells him they need to talk about Rainie. Halfway brings Stuart back to The Vic, but he gets an unwelcome return. Halfway sticks up for Stuart and threatens to walk out if Stuart cannot stay. Mick has a change of heart and allows Stuart to stay; the pair shake hands and begin drinking together. Stacey puts a lock on the bathroom door to satisfy Martin. Masood walks over to Ian, still stuck inside the van, with a hammer. He tells Ian that he it is cheaper to smash a window to get him out rather than take the door off. As he goes to smash the window in Kathy runs over and stops him. She opens the passenger door with ease and Ian realises that he has been pranked. Max talks to Rainie in the café and apologises for how he has been with her. He tells her he knows she is not a liar and invites her to move back in with him. Whitney invites Halfway to Milton Keynes to visit Bianca for her birthday, Halfway tells her he cannot go, but thanks her anyway. Linda shouts Mick that a barrel needs changing but he has gone upstairs. Stuart offers to help Linda change the barrel instead. She is reluctant to let Stuart help her but he insists he does. Martin tells Stacey that he feels the family is ganging up on him and it makes him feel uncomfortable. Max and Rainie walk back over to Jack's house to go in, where they are shocked to find Cora holding Abi Branning Jnr. Whilst helping Linda change a barrel, Stuart tells Linda he knows she doesn't like him. Linda tells Stuart that she thinks he should go home and leave them be; Stuart does not take Linda's suggestion well, and tells her he goes where he wants and does what he wants. He walks off and Linda is left shaken. Credits Main cast *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Whitney Carter - Shona McGarty *Callum "Halfway" Highway - Tony Clay *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Max Branning - Jake Wood *Cora Cross - Ann Mitchell *Masood Ahmed - Nitin Ganatra *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Donna Yates - Lisa Hammond *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Tiffany Butcher - Maisie Smith Guest cast *Jez - Billy Cook Category:Episode Category:2018 Episodes